bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambrosia
Ambrosia '(アンブロシア, ''litt. Immortal), is a member of the organization known as the Coven, ranked as a Mage amongst its ranks. Within the organization itself, Ambrosia is renowned for her specialty in both the conjuration- and necromancy-aspects of the Magic Schools, as well as her skills with brewing poisons, toxins and other harmful liquids and extracts. Appearance Wide innocent eyes and soft, childish features are the perfect disguise for a demon. For the last seven decades or so, Ambrosia has used her skills as a necromancer to transfer her soul from a decaying body to a fresh one whenever her vast power has almost ripped her current form to shreds. Her current appearance is that of a young pre-teen girl. Her body is slim and deceptively frail with pale, soft skin. No scars or blemishes are anywhere of her body, although a slight dusting of freckles are dabbed across a small nose. Her facial features are soft with the aforementioned small nose, wide eyes and small mouth. Personality History When she was forced to flee from the Demon Realm to the Soul Society along with her brother, Ambrosia was not as lucky as he. She had been fatally injured in the skirmish that annihilated their Clan and in order to save herself she forced her soul into the first person they came across: a female beggar. The beggar's body was old with wrinkles and scars covering her new skin, but Ambrosia could not afford to be picky about her new host. However, the beggar's body was not able to cope with the sudden amount of power that now inhabited the body and it began to decay and fall apart not even days after the transfer. Her brother was frantic to keep her alive at all costs, but even though they kept finding new hosts for his sister's soul none could withstand the power that followed her soul. In one last, desperate, attempt to save his sister, Akira opened a portal to the Human World long enough for her to get though in her current state. Ambrosia was reluctant to leave her only family behind in a hostile environment, but was swayed by his rational points and arguments as to why this would be best for her. She was in no hurry to die and once she had arrived in the Human World, time was of the essence. For days she scoured the town somewhere in eastern Europe where she had arrived for potential candidates, but no one except one, a male priest, showed the potential she required. After spending an agonizing amount of time trying to befriend the fool, even as her borrowed body slowly fell apart, Ambrosia finally succeeded in cornering him one late night when he was on his way home. The man never knew what was going on before it was too late. Ambrosia forced her soul into the man's unwilling body, bending and crushing his mind, and it didn't take long before she once more had a functioning body to navigate and maneuver. For years she lived in the body of the priest, forever wandering from one place to the next and only nearing settlements when she needed to procure new resources of food and other necessities. It was during this time that Ambrosia stumbled across an elderly man living alone with his daughter and granddaughter. For the last few days Ambrosia had felt her body begin to give out, and in the sheltered family she saw an opportunity to revitalize. The old man was fatally sick but his daughter refused to leave his side until he had peacefully passed on. Ambrosia knew that the sickness would take a long time to kill the old man off and therefore offered the daughter a deal. She would help ease the old man into the embrace of death, but in return she was to hand over anything that the priest, or Ambrosia, would ask for in a year's time. The daughter, frantic from sorrow, accepted the deal and Ambrosia got to work. She helped ease the old man into a deep slumber before sapping his life-force away and left without another word. Over the course of the year she watched over the daughter and granddaughter of the old man, following their every move from the shadows and calculating the price she would claim from the daughter. Finally, once a full year had passed, Ambrosia approached the daughter and demanded her payment for helping her old father die in peace: the granddaughter. Ambrosia's body was nearly entirely rotted away from the inside, and in the granddaughter she had seen a potential unlike anyone else in this world so far. Ambrosia desired the young girl's body as her own, still pliable enough to mold and shape into whatever she wanted, but the mother refused. She demanded that Ambrosia take anything else but the demon would not take no for an answer. Ambrosia killed the mother in cold blood before dragging the granddaughter into the house she and her deceased mother had lived in. The girl struggled and screamed for her mother, but Ambrosia would have none of it. Just as she had done with the priest all those years ago she also broke the little girl's mind, dominating it entirely, before she forced her own, weary soul into this new body. Following her possession of this new body, Ambrosia could finally remove the restraint on her own power she had lived with for so long. Her new body was still young enough to grow alongside the immense power inside her and durable enough to withstand her power for years upon years. It was not long after this that Ambrosia was approached by the Masked Man and offered a place in the Coven. Equipment '''Kisoui (木創痍, lit. Tree Wound): Drosera Seeds: Powers & Abilities Biota and Flora Expert: Ambrosia has honed her own knowledge of plants, flowers and fungi for the better part of three centuries. Keen Intellect Master Tactician Poison Master: Seeing as Ambrosia is a certified expert in terms of plants and their various uses, it should come as no surprise that she knows most, if not all, of the poisonous plants and liquids in the world. * Oleander Leaves * Rosary Pea Seeds Vast Spiritual Power Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Female Category:Fanon Canon Category:Fanon Character Category:Extinction